ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hellberus
https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ is a kaiju that appears in Ultraman Taiga. Subtitle: https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Taiga Hellberus was a kaiju that made its reputation for being the strongest in space. It was summoned by Kirisaki to Earth in order to lure out Ultraman Taiga. Upon being summoned, it rained down spike projectiles on Zegan and a Young Mother Zandrias, who were fighting in the city. Hellberus then used its spiked tail to impale and destroy Zegan before descending. After which it attacked Zandrias using its tail, Hell Slash and fireballs, setting ablaze the building that Hiroyuki Kudo and Baby Zandrias were in. Desperate to save the life of Baby Zandrias, Hiroyuki's wishes were heard by Ultraman Taiga, who allowed him to transform and fight against Hellberus. It was a fairly easy battle for Taiga, who managed to beat Hellberus down while blocking most of its attacks. Taiga then fired the Storium Blaster at it, but it survived. Then, using the Supreme Blaster via the Orb-let, Taiga finally finished off Hellberus and gained its ring in the process. Hellberus returned when Kirisaki summoned it from its Kaiju Ring to stop Ultraman Fuma and Ultraman Titas from reaching Taiga, who had been corrupted by Ultraman Tregear. However, Titas, Fuma and Hiroyuki had managed to rescue Taiga from the darkness, granting him his newest form - Tri-Strium. Using the Taiga Tri Blade, Taiga finished off Hellberus using the Titas Burning Hammer. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kenji Kajikawa. *Hellberus's 'fight' with Zegan maybe a homage to Astromons's fight with Oil Drinker in Ultraman Taro, having a stronger than normal monster known for being dangerous, Oil Drinker in Taro and Zegan in Taiga, being easily defeated by a new arrival that the hero fights instead, Astromons in Taro and Hellberus in Taiga. *Hellberus' design motif is based off of Sengoku-era Warlords, specifically Sanada Yukimura when donning his red armor, due to its color scheme. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax Hellberus is set to reappear in the movie. Powers and Weapons * : Hellberus can shoot red energy arcs from the blades on its arms. *Spike Projectiles: The spikes on its back can shoot purple projectiles that rain down on an area and explode. *Fireball: Hellberus can launch a fireball from its mouth. * : Also known as , Hellberus can launch twin bolts of crimson lightning from the horns atop its head. *Tail: At the tip of Hellberus' tail is a sharp spiked edge, which can easily impale a monster such as Zegan. Hellberus can also use its tail to batter enemies. *Durability: Hellberus is durable enough to survive an Ultra Beam such as the Storium Blaster, but was finished off after a follow-up Supreme Blaster immediately after. HellberusHellSlash.gif|Hell Slash Hellberus Projectile Blade.gif|Spike Projectiles Hellberos Fireball.gif|Fireball HellberusHornLightning.gif|Hell Horn Thunder HellberusTail.gif|Tail HellberosDurability.jpeg|Durability Gallery Hellberoslanding.jpeg Hellberosdebuting1.jpeg HellberusPFP.jpg HellberosdefeatsMotherZandrias.jpeg HellberusstrikingMotherZandrias.jpeg HellberosglancesattheUltra.jpeg TaigatacklesHellberos.jpeg 8133225F-2E93-47FE-B1B0-A2AC1B10615B.jpeg TaigaVsHellberos1.jpeg TaigaVsHellberos2.jpeg TaigadefeatsHellberos.jpeg Hellberos.jpg Hellberos Mag.jpg HellberosFigure.png References Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju